


Whiteout

by sunburnracing (natblack1971)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 2018, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comic, Digital Art, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Gift Work, Hoth, I wrote some words, In a Galaxy Far Far Away, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Photoshop, Rebelcaptain Secret Santa, Rebelcaptain Secret Santa 2018, Snarkbot, Tumblr Prompt, dusting off the Photoshop skills, graphic design
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natblack1971/pseuds/sunburnracing
Summary: 2018 Rebel Captain Secret Santa holiday gift for the lovely Mindelan!The prompts were “What happened to her?” or ”i don’t want your apologies, i want my [relation] back!”I really liked the complexity and angst implied by the prompts, they really demanded more than just a single photo manipulation or photo set. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mindelan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindelan/gifts).



> Doing this style of photo manipulation, combined with some illustrating, was/is an entirely new thing for me, so thanks for helping me stretch a bit creatively.

 


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Cassian is about to make going rogue his new modus operandi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The frames for this second part were a lot more complicated than part one. There was so much more tinkering required to get the people in the proper attire, in the proper spaces/backdrops this time around. Whew! But I'm pleased with the way 98% of this looks. I think my hand needs a vacation, but on to Part Three...


End file.
